


Walking Into Love With You

by litralleephantrash



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fate, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, POV First Person, POV Phil, Short, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5446757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litralleephantrash/pseuds/litralleephantrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fate didn't make Phil love Dan, he chose Dan, and he always would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking Into Love With You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first attempt at fluff, please don't kill me.
> 
> Also sorry for any grammar/ spelling mistakes, I'm German.

People always talk about falling in love. But I didn’t _fall_ in love with Dan. Falling is something you do unconsciously, it’s passive, you have no power over falling, it just happens. I didn’t let anything just happen. From the first moment I saw Dan I _walked_ towards him, increasing the speed by the second. From that moment on I knew that I was going to love Dan for the rest of my life, and who wants to let fate decide how you spend it? I knew that I wanted to choose my own path and and so I did. I made the conscious decision to love Dan and I would take every obstacle along the way. I walked into this love, eyes and heart and arms wide open, because I knew that Dan was the person I want spent an eternity with.

Now you might say, that the _falling_ is what makes falling in love so romantic. That falling in love is all about your feelings swiping you off your feet, making it impossible to make reasonable decisions. That  not knowing what is happening to your heart is what puts all those butterflies in you stomach. Yeah, maybe. But think about it, isn't it at least as romantic _to choose someone_ to spent the rest of your days with, however many it may be? To decide you’ll stop wandering around looking for your safe place, your **home** , because they are your home, and now you can settle down anywhere in the entire world and call it a home as long as they are with you? I think it is.

And I’ll tell you something else. In an alternate universe fate might have chosen another soulmate for you, you might fall in love with someone else. I wouldn’t. Because I would choose Dan in a hundred lifetimes, in a million worlds. Anywhere and everywhere. _I would always find him and I would always choose to love him._

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this tumblr post:http://poems-and-words.tumblr.com/post/135377935992


End file.
